ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Yapool
is an evil entity and the main antagonist from the TV series, Ultraman Ace. Subtitle: History Ultraman Ace Yapool, an ancient creature from another dimension with similarities to Satan and Legion, was an extremely skilled being of many conciousnesses with a knack for creating biological creations known as Choju. Yapool set his sights for Earth, but the original Five Ultra Brothers sent with their youngest member, Ultraman Ace to stop him. Yapool would send many monsters to defeat Ultraman Ace, but all failed. Giant Yapool One day, TAC decided to attack Yapool in his own domain. Using a special dimensional traveling device TAC sent Hokuto first because he volunteered. However, as the traveling started Yapool began to disrupt it and nearly teleported him into another dimension, but Zoffy arrived and managed to allow him and Minami to become Ultraman Ace. Once Ace was in his dimension Yapool turned into a single entity, Giant Yapool. The battle between the two giants commenced as Giant Yapool and Ace exchanged beams until he was incapable of going on much further. With Giant Yapool beaten, Ace decided to leave his dimension. Although Giant Yapool was not killed he would be incapacitated long enough for other aliens to attack Earth while he recovered. Yapool Woman Yapool later schemed his vengeance on Hokuto, who was now the sole host of Ace now that Minami had left after countless failure of his plans. He disguised himself as a female dentist and tried to make Hokuto to cause him to go insane by placing a spell on his teeth while he was given a dental care, causing Verokron II to appear only in front of his eyes everywhere. After Hokuto saw several delusions of Verokron II not seen by anyone else and had taken action himself, he was fired from TAC for his unwarranted assault on what they did not see. Without Hokuto in TAC anymore Yapool felt satisfied and unleash the real Verokron II to attacked a city. Yapool Woman's tricks later foiled and killed by Hokuto himself when he fired his gun at the fiend, as he fainted and reduced to bubbles. The real Verokron II was eliminated by Ace afterwards. Alien Simon Although seemingly dead, Yapool had survived, and then used this alien form (in a juvenile state) as a disguise. He first pretended to be targeted by Yapool in order to get closer to TAC. He later escorted some kids away to safety when Jumbo King attacked the city. Despite talking only in his kind's language but later he told Hokuto via telephaty that he is Yapool in disguise and his true plan was to getting his revenge on TAC, Hokuto/Ace and depriving the children's kindness. Once again, Yapool was killed (seemingly for the last time) by Hokuto before transforming into Ace and fighting Jumbo King. However, Yapool was simply injured, and had gone back to his dimension to continue his scheming ways. Trivia *Actor **Voice: Hirofumi Takada **Old man disguise: Shoji Oki **Yapool Woman actress: Mariko Taka **Since Giant Yapool only fought Ace in his own dimension, None of TAC's documents mentioned him, as revealed in Ultraman Mebius. *Giant Yapool's motif is based on a crab and Great King Enma, the god whom judge the dead and preside over the Narakas ("Hells" or "Purgatories"), and the cycle of rebirth in Buddhism. *Throughout the battle between Giant Yapool and Ultraman Ace, Giant Yapool makes a grunt/roar, which is similar to Black King's. Ultraman Taro Many months after Ultraman Ace defeated his most powerful choju, Jumbo King , Yapool hid himself into exile and somehow created a vehicle that not only allowed him to enter Earth's dimension, but in space. Yapool wasn't sure if he should attack Ultraman Taro or not, but after a second Alien Mefilas failed, along with the original Eleking after being revived by the moon, Yapool wanted to be different and make a successful come back. Instead of using one of his own monsters Yapool decided, much like Alien Nackle in Ultraman Jack's time, to revive Bemstar. Unlike the original, Yapool would make his own modifications to the native being of the Cancer constellation and turn him into Reconstructed Bemstar. ZAT was well aware and alert of the situation and tested a new type of giant buzzsaw on Reconstructed Bemstar they claimed was exactly like Jack's Ultra Bracelet, but Yapool's modifications proved that it was not enough to defeat Reconstructed Bemstar. After Reconstructed Bemstar defeated Taro, Yapool demanded him to eat the rest of the oil refinery he was attacking. However, Taro returned with ZAT and began to mercilessly beat down Reconstructed Bemstar. Yapool sent weaker versions of Sabotendar and soon Verokron II to take care of the situation only to be defeated by Earth's forces. Yapool tried to retreat from Earth's atmosphere, but Taro made his vehicle explode with him inside using his Storium Ray, defeating him once more. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers In the 1980s, the ever plotting Yapool sent a new choju of his, called the U-Killersaurus, to dispose of Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, and Ace. The battle began on the moon, with the four Ultras dodging everything U-Killersaurus threw at them. Grappling with the beast proved futile, as its strength was enough to hold off two Ultras at once. Yapool laughed at their efforts. He claimed that U-Killersaurus was created from the hate of the Yapool. When the four Bros. tried to use their beams on the choju, it flew towards Earth. The heroes tried to stop U-Killersaurus, only to be met by a barrage of his organic missiles. Avoiding those, the Bros. prepared to launch their beams again, when Ultraman halted them; firing their beams so close to the Earth could harm the citizens. After grappling with U-Killersaurus' extendable claws, it was then that the four of them did the only thing they could do without harming Earth: imprison U-Killersaurus in a dimensional prison with its creator, Yapool. After crippling U-Killersaurus by blasting off his limbs, Jack and Ace combined their Specium and Metallium Rays to send U-Killersaurus plummeting into the Earth. The Bros. arrived at the scene, and, using the Final Cross Shield, the four Bros. sealed U-Killersaurus and Yapool into the bay they had landed in. For twenty years both Yapool and U-Killersaurus would remain sealed, until he duped a group of aliens, Temperor, Zarab, Guts, and Nackle into free them. After finally being revived by Alien Nackle and Alien Guts, U-Killersaurus was even more powerful than before. Yapool was revived as well, and casually killed his supposed ally, Nackle (Guts was destroyed by Mebius). As far as he was concerned, Nackle was just a pawn. U-Killersaurus then proceeded to mercilessly beat the Ultra Bros. with his new strength. Even when Ultraman Taro and Zoffy arrived to assist the brothers, they still could not stop this juggernaut of a monster. U-Killersaurus Neo soon caught Mebius with his large pinchers, and prepared his ultmite attack in order to kill him. However, the remaining Ultra Bros. combined their power with Mebius, and the result was Ultraman Mebius Infinity. U-Killersaurus Neo was helpless against him, as he easily smashed into his body and came out the other side, causing U-Killersaurus Neo to decay into dust, along with Yapool, ending his terror until Alien Empera revived him months later. Ultraman Mebius Yapool then reappeared in Ultraman Mebius episode 24 and became a recurring antagonist in the show. On a normally quite day, the sky began to rain blood-red rain. It covered everything in sight. That night, GUYS members Mirai and Ryu were sent out to investigate. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sky seemed to crack open like glass, a large figure loomed over them! It unleashed two beams of energy at them from its nose, but both managed to dodge. Ryu tried to shoot his weapon, but the creatures eye glowed bright blue, and an energy wave came from it, and imprisoned Ryu in an orb of some kind. Mirai tried to turn into his Ultra form, but the creature let loose with another nose blast. He dodged the blast, but the resulting explosion knocked him down and injured his left arm. The creature then seemed to absorb Ryu into his eye, and then disappeared, as the night sky seemed to come back together again. Mirai blacked out, and woke up in the GUYS HQ, with Ryu standing there as if nothing had happened! However, Ryu was being controlled by Yapool, who was behind the appearance of the monster. Some time later, during the testing of the new Fire Windam, the controlled Ryu used an odd device that set off the GUYS aircraft to attack Windam. Windam tried to strike back, but he returned to his capsule. Ryu then shot Mirai in the arm, injuring it further. But his true identity was soon exposed by Captain Shingo Sakomizu. Yapool then summoned the same monster to attack. The beast broke the sky like glass yet again, and jumped out to land, and begin its attack with Konomi identified the monster as Vakishim. While Ryu walked away and Mirai gave chase, the other members tried to attack Vakishim with their weapons, but it was useless. Yapool threatened Mirai with the odd device, but Mirai had to choice but to shoot Ryu, thus causing Yapool to leave, and return to Vakishim's eye. Angered by his friend being used like that, he assumed his Ultraman Mebius form, but his left arm was still hurt, and Vakishim easily beat Mebius to the ground. GUYS, however, stepped in and fired their weapons at close range, in order to give Mebius enough time to switch to Brave Mode. And, with one mighty slash, Vakishim was destroyed by his blade. Unfortunately, Yapool was still alive. Days later, appearing out of the sky and without warning, the next of the Choju made its appearance from the same mysterious dimension that Vakishim came from: its name was Doragory. He instantly began attacking the surrounding area with a blast of his red energy bolts. GUYS quickly flew into action, attacking the monster with their aircraft's weapons. Doragory eventually gave up, and returned to his odd dimension before GUYS could land any more blows. Later, while George stayed in a hotel room with his "girlfriend," he heard her scream, and rushed over to see a large dragonfly on her, which was actually Doragory! George tried to swat it away, but it turned into a purple gas, and entered her body. When she awoke, she hit George with a blast of energy from her eyes, which knocked him out. Later, he met her again, and discovered she was under the control of Yapool. After a failed attempt to destroy a new weapon of GUYS, Doragory and Yapool left her body, and manifested itself into its normal form outside, with Yapool intact. In no time flat, GUYS was all over the monster, attacking it with their handguns. Doragory shot an eye bolt at Mirai, who was caught in the explosion, but was still able to turn into Ultraman Mebius. The two titans fought hard, with Mebius seeming to have the upper hand, until Doragory managed to knock down Mebius, and jump on top of him, grabbing his face with his hand. GUYS knew they had to act fast, since Doragory was known for tearing the flesh off others with ease. George blasted Doragory in the face, which gave him the chance he needed to use his new beam weapon: the Mebium Infinity Beam, which blew Doragory clean off his feet! The Choju then tried to escape using his dimension breaking powers. While Mebius switched to Brave Mode, George tried out the new weapon: The Meteor Overdrive, which evaporated the shattered dimension, closing Doragory' window of opportunity. Mebius then used another new beam weapon: the Infinity Cross-Beam, which destroyed Doragory completely. But Yapool had one more trick up his sleeve. Then one day, Verokron appeared suddenly in his hole while Captain Shingo was out and about. He tried to prevent its appearance by shooting the hole with a new gun that could close the holes made by Choju. It worked, but not before Verokron fired a missile at him. He was caught in the explosion, and fell unconscious while Verokron disappeared. Much, much later, Verokron reappeared in an open area near GUYS HQ, while they were still developing a new weapon, as well as converting their HQ into a flying airbase. GUYS attacked Velokron with their aircraft, but their missiles and gun blasts were all nullified by Velokron's endless barrage of missiles. Suddenly, the sky began to crack like glass, with a purple glow to it: The Yapool were trying to break through! GUYS flew in to get rid of it, but Velokron fired missiles at them. Luckily, Ultraman Mebius appeared, and stopped the attack. The Choju put up a good fight, but was easily beaten in the end, as GUYS used its new weapon to close the nearly open dimension hole for good, preventing any more Choju from appearing, as well as the Yapool. Mebius then used his Mebium Beam, and destroyed Verokron ending the attack of the final Choju for good. Giant Yapool The gas monster Gadiba was first released by a mysterious man dressed in black, who was really Yapool. Yapool had Gadiba dig itself into an open field of rocks, and bring Red King back to life! Gadiba then entered its body and gave it new abilities. After Red King was revived by Gadiba, he began kicking and thrashing the rocky area all around him. GUYS quickly detected it, and set out. As they arrived, Red King began tossing rocks at them, as it had no other means of attacking airborne foes. Their weapons proved useful, and Red King was soon out of rocks. But it quickly smashed a mountain and created more, which it continued to toss at the GUYS aircraft. As Red King raised a large boulder, GUYS managed to shot his hand, causing him to drop it out his foot. Red King screamed in pain, and kicked the offending boulder in frustration, but this only hurt his foot more. GUYS closed in, but Red King was not beat yet; using its thick tail and powerful legs, Red King launched himself into the air, straight at the GUYS main aircraft. Lucky for GUYS, Mirai was onboard that aircraft, and turned into Ultraman Mebius. He swiftly kicked Red King, still in mid-air, and the lumbering behemoth fell to the ground below. Red King got right back up, however, and the two titans battled. Although stronger than the original Red King, Mebius had little trouble dealing with this revived Red King, as he easily knocked it into a mountainside, where its head became stuck. Red King eventually managed to free itself, but was too dizzy to continue fighting, and Mebius finished it off with his Mebium Beam. But the body was not destroyed, and suddenly, the gas monster Gadiba left Red King's body, and created a series of rings around it. Upon re-entering, Red King morphed into Gomora Gomora got to its feet and stood tall, roaring loudly. Mebius, weak from his fight with Red King, now had to face a refreshed Gomora. He was easily knocked around and slammed to the ground; GUYS stepped in, and used nearly every weapon in their arsenal! Gomora's tail was blown off, but this only proved to be a problem, as it began attacking Mebius on its own! The GUYS aircraft fired a barrage of energy beams at the tail, destroying it, but Gomora still had plenty of fight left in him. Mebius' color timer began blinking, but he didn't give up; he stoop up, and transformed into his Burning Brave Mode! With one punch to the gut, and a single kick to the face, Gomora was already beaten, but Mebius grabbed and tossed him high into the air. Then, he used his Mebium Bust in combination with one of the GUYS energy weapons, destroying the ancient beast completely. Gadiba, however, was not destroyed. Trivia *Voice Actor: Tessho Genda The Four Heavenly Kings After GUYS and Mebius left, it later returned to its master, Yapool, who then returned to his own demented dimension, laughing manically. Upon returning to his dimension, he met up with three other beings; Deathrem, Grozam, and Alien Mefilas. These four beings were survivors of the Great Ultra War, who had come together to comtemplate the destruction of the Ultra Brothers. Yapool announced he was to be the first, and only, one to confront Ultraman Mebius, as he would destroy him easily, but Desrem wanted to kill Mebius himself. Yapool teleported away, and just as Desrem was about to give chase, Mefilas stopped him, saying they should wait and see what Yapool will do first. Mirai had gone on a walk in the park with a girl he'd met, but Yapool was spying on them, disguised as a human once more. He held a clutch of ballons with him; these looked innocent, but had devious powers. Yapool finally confronted Mirai, as he was dealing with an annoying, smug reporter, revealing his true identity as Yapool. But rather than fight him, he released a red ballon with gold stripes into the sky. The ballon opened up a dimensional hole, and from it, Ace Killer emerged! Yapool teleported to a safe distance to observe, as Ace Killer made his way toward Mirai, crushing anything in his path. The reporter made a hasty getaway, but Mirai stayed with the girl, telling her to run, and that he'd take care of Ace Killer. Mirai ran off to transform into Ultraman Mebius, but unknown to him, she followed him, and witnessed his transformation. Mebius confronted Ace Killer, who proved to be a much better fighter. Things only got worse as Yapool called Gadiba into action. The little gas monster leaped into Ace Killer's body, and gave him new abilities; he was now Mebius Killer! Yapool ordered Mebius killer to first use the Mebium Beam; placing his left palm over the green pendant on his right forearm, Mebius Killer charged his hands with energy, and performed the Mebium Beam. It struck Mebius' body, but he sidestepped most of it. Yapool, laughing, ordered him to fire it again, but this time, Mebius fired his own Mebium Beam, and the two were evenly matched. Yapool then ordered Mebius Killer to use the Mebium Blade, which formed out of his green pendant. Mebius pulled out his blade as well, but Mebius Killer was stronger still, and outmatched him. Finally, Yapool ordered him to use the Mebium Bust. The ball of fire struck Mebius with great force, and Mebius fell to the ground as Yapool laughed. Mebius tried to get up, but he was too weak. That's when the girl ran up and spoke to Mebius; she believed in him and his strength. Mebius wouldn't give up now, and he got back up to fight once more. This time, however, Mebius was winning. Mebius Killer grappled with Mebius, and was overpowering him. That's when Mebius pulled out his newest power; his body began glowing red, and then he engulfed Mebius Killer and himself in flames! It was Mebius' version of the Ultra Dynamite move Ultraman Taro uses; the Mebium Dynamite! Mebius Killer groaned in agony as Mebius' flames burned his flesh, but Mebius kept a good grip on him, and finally, with one last burst of power, Mebius caused the finishing explosion, destroying Mebius Killer once and for all. Mebius later returned to human form, and the girl ran up to see if he was ok. The smug reporter reappeared, saying he knew Mirai was hiding something, referring to his Ultraman form. Just then the ground opened up and all three fell into the deep, dark abyss; Yapool's trap. When they awoke, they were in a twisted, futuristic world, in which Tokyo was in ruins. As they entered the city, Yapool appeared before them, and began toying with the reporter, using his psychic powers to shove and choke him. Then, he released him and told him he'd allow him to go free, back to his world, if he shot and killed Mirai of the girl. he presented him with a large laser gun, and the reporter took aim and fired at Mirai. However, Mirai created his energy shield and protected the girl and himself until the reporter ran out of ammo, and Yapool shoved him aside. The reporter was freaked out at what Mirai was doing and how he had such powers, and was too afraid to approach him. Mirai then challenged Yapool to fight, of which he gladly accepted. Yapool assumed his giant form, and Mirai assumed his Ultraman Mebius form. Yapool told Mebius that as they spoke, at this very moment, GUYS were stranded on the moon, and were about to be slain by the moon Choju Lunatyx, and he laughed with much evil in his voice. Mebius and Yapool fought, but it was clear who had the advantage, as Yapool used his psychic hold to swing and toss Mebius every which way, as well as slashing him with his blade hand. Mebius was still weak from his encounter with Mebius Killer, and could barely fight back. Yapool continued to taunt and cackle at Mebius for being so weak, and he began firing energy blasts from his balde, which tore into Mebius' flesh. But like before, the girl walked toward Mebius, and continued to speak of how he was an Ultraman, and how he could overcome this obstacle. Yapool, sick of hearing her voice, blasted the area in front of her, nearly killing her. Mebius tried moving, but was too weak, and he collapsed, with his eyes growing dark. It was then that Seiji Hokuto, Ultraman Ace's human host, spoke to human through his mind. He said that if he has someone that is precious to him, he can and will overcome any foe. Mebius' power and spirit were restored, and much to Yapool's surprise, he stood up once more, and assumed his Burning Brave Mode. This time, the tide of the battle turned, as Mebius went on an all-out attack on Yapool with intensity never before seen in an Ultraman. After Mebius slammed him to the ground, he used his Mebium Bust, and with all his might, tossed it at Yapool. However, Yapool was not destroyed yet, but he was indeed dying. His last words were that of informing Mebius that more foes, even stronger, would come, such as Desrem, and Grozam. then, he fell to ground, and his body exploded into dust. Yapool was finally finished. Grozam, back with Mefilas, exclaimed that Yapool was killed. Mefilas, however, did not care, and proceeded to tell Grozam that Deathrem had already left for Earth by himself. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Though not physically reappearing in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie with his essence possessing his creation, Mebius Killer. Yapool is one of the four major antagonists in this prequel to the above movie. He, along with Deathrem,Glozam, and Armored Mephilas assault the Ultra Brothers in an attempt to reunite the Giga Battle Nizer and Zamusha (now known as Mecha-Zamu,) in an attempt to resurrect Alien Emperor. However, their plans are foiled when Ultraman Mebius looses the Giga Battle Nizer and Mecha-Zamu sacrifices his life to keep the Emperor from being revived. After a battle with Ultraman Ace, he was finally destroyed by a single shot of his Metallium Ray. Yapool was at last gone for good. Ultraman Ginga Yapool appeared in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, he along with many monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Yapool departed back to his dimension after the defeat of Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga S In the latest magazine scan, Yapool would make a return with Vakishim on Ultraman Ginga S. Data is the form Yapool took when he first appeared on screen and in his own dimension. Originaly this form was thought to be a group of alien called the Yapool. The Japanese character 人 means people or person, this is how Yapool was originally refereed to as a group instead of a being. Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Yapool Dimension Powers and Weapons *Body Snatch: Yapool is capable of body snatching humans and even his own Choju. While possessing them their abilities and intelligence increase. However, Yapool does not certain some humans by force unless they sell their soul to him. *Advanced Technology: Yapool has highly advanced technology such as being capable of turning ordinary animals like pigeons into biological war machines that can go toe to toe against the likes of Ultraman Ace. *Black Magic: Aside from technological use, Yapool can even use Black Magic to create choju as seen used on ordinary human to create Cowra and Mazarius, even on Aprasa Fairy to turn her into the monstrous Aprasar. *Dimensional Manipulation: Yapool can manipulate dimensions, primarily to transport his Choju to Earth and back. The portals appear to open the sky like an eggshell while doing this. *Shapeshifting: In some operations, Yapool was seen initiated his own human disguise and even masquerade as an Alien Simon. *Combine: All of the Yapool can combine together to form Giant Yapool. Ultraman Taro *Vehicle: In Ultraman Taro, Yapool could travel within a large vehicle that can travel through space and summon different monsters to do his bidding. He can also used it to revive and alter dead monsters. *Staff: Yapool wields a staff with the top of it heavily resembles his blade hand. Ultraman Mebius *Corruption: Indeed a demon by the Ultra Brothers, Yapool can corrupt any individual by whispering to their heart. Only seen in the movie Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers to manipulate aliens like Alien Zarab, Alien Guts, Alien Nackle and Alien Temperor. At the film's climax, he admitted that they were just pawns of his schemes as he destroyed their saucer after each others' death (Alien Nackle however survived till his revival but only to be betrayed in the end). *Human Disguise: Yapool can disguise himself as a human being dressed in black clothing. Resembles Commander Black. In this form, he has supernatural powers. *Psychic Control: Yapool can use telepathy to control an opponent's movements. He can hold them in place with his right hand, as well as flip them around and throw them. *Gadiba: Yapool controls a tiny spirit/gas monster, called Gadiba. Can enter the bodies of monsters, increase their strength, etc. Yapool Man Body Snatch.png|Body Snatch Yapool Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Yapool Psychic Control.png|Psychic Control Gadiba.png|Gadiba - Giant Yapool= Giant Yapool is Yapool's true form in giant size. Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 82,000 t *Origin: Yapool's dimension Abilities *Blade Hand: Giant Yapool's right arm ends with a large, sharp blade. Effective for bashing and slashing foes. *Blade Blast: Giant Yapool can emit a powerful energy blast from his bladed left hand. Can cause large explosions and can be fired multiple times. *Armor: Giant Yapool has armor that allows him to survive attacks like Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray. *Telekinesis: In Ultraman Mebius, Giant Yapool displayed telekinetic powers, allowing him to throw his foes around like rag dolls. *Dimensional Travel: Yapool can travel through different dimensions at will by making a hole in the sky, which seems to shatter like glass. He can also use this to go to any place he wants, and the size of the hole ranges from small to extremely large. The sky will piece itself by together when he leaves or enters the hole. He can even take others through these holes with them, willingly or otherwise. Rrrtimage.jpg|Blade Blast Giant Yapool Armor.png|Armor imagekdskks.jpg|Psychic Control - Yapool Woman= Yapool Woman With some of Yapool's remnants surviving, he took the form of a female dentist, assuming himself as in order to exact his revenge on Hokuto. The Japanese word indicates the gender of his disguise. Stats *Height: 164 cm *Weight: 48 kg *Origin: Yapool's dimension Powers and weapons *Illusional Verokron II: As seen when she was performing dental surgery on Hokuto, the man received hallucinations of Verokron. Each time Hokuto saw this, it caused his teeth intense pain in response to Yapool's spell. *Extraordinary Jumper: Yapool Woman could perform a backflip, but she wasn't able to avoid Hokuto's shot. - Alien Simon= Alien Simon With some of Yapool's remnants survived, he took the form of an alien race whom he dominated sometime ago called the . Still, he has his old powers. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 199 cm *Weight: 80 kg *Origin: Yapool Dimension Powers and Weapons *Telepathy: Yapool/Alien Simon can talk to anyone he desired via telepathy as seen when he admitted to Hokuto that he's indeed a Yapool in disguise. *Dimensional Manipulation: Yapool can manipulate dimensions, primarily to transport his Choju to Earth and back. The portals appear to open the sky like an eggshell while doing this. - Choju Assimilations= - U-Killersaurus Neo= U-Killersaurus Neo Stats *Height: 303 m *Weight: 939,000 t Powers and Weapons *Feeler Shock: U-Killersaurus Neo can fire a red beam of energy from his tail. This beam is strong enough to virtually destroy nearly any opponent in one hit. *Killer Eye Ray: When needed, U-Killersaurus Neo can fire beams of blue energy from his eyes. The exact strength of these beams is unknown. *Dynamite Eraser: U-Killersaurus Neo is equipped with a powerful energy cannon on its belly. This cannon can fire a beam of energy of unknown strength. *Saurus-Full Blast: U-Killersaurus Neo's strongest attack, the death beam is fired from between its mandibles and can virtually vaporize the strongest of opponents in a single hit. If his mandibles aren't out of the way when fired, they will also be completely vaporized. *Killer Warheads: The spikes on U-Killersaurus Neo's body can launch out and zoom around multiple enemies before exploding. Each missile is basic in power, but the sheer number of them make this a devastating attack. *Clawed Tentacles: U-Killersaurus Neo is equipped with numerous tentacles that can extend several hundred, possibly thousands of feet. While these tentacles can ensnare and bash opponents, each is also tipped in claws that are perfect for gripping struggling opponents. *Mandibles: U-Killersaurus Neo has a very large set of powerful, crushing mandibles on the front half of his body. U-Killersaurus Neo Feeler Shock.png|Feeler Shock U-Killersaurus Neo Killer Eye Ray.png|Killer Eye Ray U-Killersaurus Neo Dynamite Eraser.png|Dynamite Eraser U-Killersaurus Neo Saurus-Full Blast.png|Saurus-Full Blast U-Killersaurus Neo Killer Warheads.png|Killer Warheads U-Killersaurus Neo Clawed Tentacles.png|Clawed Tentacles U-Killersaurus Neo Mandibles.png|Mandibles }} - Vakishim= Vakishim Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 78,000 t Powers and Weapons *Missile: Vakishim can fire missiles from his beak and hands. *Flames: Vakishim can emit twin streams of fire from each of his hands. *Horn Launch: When needed, Vakishim can launch the horn on his head like a missile. The horn has a homing effect. *Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Vakishim is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing or coming down in a slew of lightning bolts. *Possession: Vakishim can impersonate/possess people in order to blend in with society. Vakishim only did this in the original Ultraman Ace series. *Extraordinary Jumper: Despite it's rather fat and stocky appearance, Vakishim can jump great distances with ease. This is only seen in the original Ultraman Ace. *Optic Prison: Vakishim can fire a blue wave of energy, that can capture human and absorb them into his eye, so Yapool can possess them. This only done in Ultraman Mebius. *Nose Cannon: Vakishim can fire powerful energy blasts from the two holes in his beak. One is purple while the other is blue. This is only done in Ultraman Mebius. *Warped Energy Beam: After positioning his arms and forming a energy ball, Vakishim can fire a stream of dark energy. This can be charged for a more powerful attack. Vakishim Missile.png|Missile Vakishim Flames.png|Flames Vakishim Horn Launch.png|Horn Launch Vakishim Interdimensional Travel.png|Interdimensional Travel Vakishim Possession.png|Possession imagejdjdmn.jpg|Optic Prison Vakishim Nose Cannon.png|Nose Cannon Vakishim Warped Energy Beam.png|Warped Energy Beam - Doragory= Doragory Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 58,000 t Abilities *Electric Lightning Energy Bolts: Doragory can launch red, powerful, missile-strength lightning bolts of energy fired from its eyes and mouth. These bolts are strong enough that they are capable of knocking other giant creature foes back easily and down off balance in a single shot while also creating large explosions and can be used to destroy entire areas in minutes. *Energy Blast Ball: Doragory can launch purple, missile-strength blasts of energy balls from his mouth, although these do very little to stronger monsters. *Flame: Doragory can emit and exhale a powerful, deadly stream of explosive, fiery flames from his mouth. Thes flames can cause large explosions. *Finger Missiles: Doragory can launch numerous, tiny missles fired from his fingertips at once. While even though they aren't ver powerful, they can be fired in rapid succession. *Strength: Doragory is strong enough to rip weaker monsters apart like mere fruit. *Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Doragory is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing. *Mini-Moth Form: When needed, Doragory can transform itself into that of a smaller, tiny, almost human-sized, moth-like creature. **Mini-Moth Possession: It can then turn into a purple gas and enter a person's body. Once inside, Yapool takes control of the body, and is able to emit energy beams from the person's eyes. Once Doragory leaves the body, he will manifest himself in a nearby area in his normal from, with Yapool intact. Doragory Electric Lightning Energy Bolts.png|Electric Lightning Energy Bolts Doragory Energy Blast Ball.png|Energy Blast Ball Doragory Flame.png|Flame Doragory Finger Missiles.png|Finger Missiles Doragory Interdimensional Travel.png|Interdimensional Travel Doragory Mini-Moth Form.png|Mini-Moth Form Doragory Mini-Moth Possession.png|Mini-Moth Possession - Mebius Killer= Mebius Killer Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 43,000 t Powers and Abilities *Mebium Beam: M. Killer can perform the Mebium Beam by placing his left palm over the green pendant on his right forearm, M. Killer can charge his hands with energy. He extends them in different directions horizontally, and then brings them together above his head, creating an "infinity loop." Then, putting his hands in the "+" shape, M. Killer can fire the beam. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in power. *Mebium Blade: M. Killer can create a blade much like Ultraman Mebius'. From the green pendant on his right hand, a yellow blade can form. Perfect for slashing and cutting. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in strength. *Mebium Bust: M. Killer can also perform the Mebium Bust. M. Killer creates a large ball of fire in his hands, and then hurls the fireball at his foes. Matches Ultraman Mebius' in power. *Large Claws: M. Killer's left hand ends with large, powerful, and sharp claws. Can be used to slash and batter foes with great effect. *Mebium Slash: M. Killer can fire purple arrow-shaped blasts from his palms. Mebius Killer Mebium Shot.png|Mebium Shot Mebius Killer Mebium Blade.png|Mebium Blade Mebius Killer Mebium Burst.png|Mebium Burst Mebius Killer Large Claws.png|Large Claws Mebius Killer Mebium Slash.png|Mebium Slash }} }} Gallery Giant Yapool.jpg Ultr Mbs Ypl.png Yapooll.png Yapool boom.png Yapool vs Mebius.png Yapool Giant.png Yapool 8.jpg|Alien Simon mfBg_VNehEthTOoPpCUmzcg.jpg|Yapool Spark Doll 268px-Yapool1.jpg|Yapool in an Ultra Zone sketch Simon.jpg|Simon's concept art Yapool concept art.jpg|Yapool being 10336688 271808733015063 3492904252884872098 n.jpg|Yapool is seen on the lower right of the page. 10446676_271653496363920_6127408974517864673_n.jpg|On the circle beside Vakishim, Ginga is throwing him Yapool GingaS.jpg| Yapool attacks Gouki Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Videogame characters Category:Villains Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju